herofandomcom-20200223-history
Silicon Valerie
Valerie is still too young to go on field missions with everyone else. She is eager to become a Danger Girl but for now she will have to settle with being the assistant to Deuce. Origin Valerie was recruited to Danger Girl by Deuce for her brilliance with communications. Though she could easily work for NASA or study at Oxford, she prefers the excitement of being a Danger Girl. She co-ordinates the girls' assignments with Deuce and provides them with their equipment. Although she is not a field agent, she does get into danger occassionally too. Character Evolution Valerie usually maintains somewhat of a background role in all team missions, somewhat true to her position on the team as a support specialist. One of the running story lines involving here is that some day she wants to become a fully fledged operative for Danger Girl, but presently she is too young and inexperienced. Because of this she looks up to Abbey Chase and Sydney Savage, though they often do not respect her adulation. The format of the Danger Girl issues is also such that often when the field operative reach a dead end, that Valerie can use some high tech solution to put the team back on the trail. She has done this by hacking into people's computer accounts or reversing homing beacons. Major Story Arcs Valerie has taken part in every Danger Girl mission, though she rarely deploys as a member of the field team. On occasion a story is told where she gets to join the team in a dream sequence or some other imaginary fantasy. Powers and Abilities Valerie's main advantage is her mind as she has a high I.Q. which she has dedicated to learning everything about technology, most specifically computers and communications. Other Versions Danger Girl/G.I. Joe After the acquisition of the Danger Girl characters by IDW it was decided to first launch the characters under the IDW banner with a crossover with one of the major properties at IDW, G.I. Joe (as they are owned by the same company it seems possible that these characters exist in the same continuity, though this is never confirmed.) The series starts off with a dog chase involving Scarlett and Flint and they are soon shot down. It is revealed that they were providing escort for a shipment of rediscovered missiles with great destructive power. They are soon shot down though and the missiles are taken by Cobra , who also take the two prisoners. Once in Cobra custody they come across Abbey Chase who is acting undercover, though the two members of G.I. Joe do not know this. Elsewhere the American president arrives to the USS Flagg and informs the Joe team to stand down and to not seek to free their teammates. General Flag orders them to stand down. The remaining female members (Cover Girl , Lady Jaye and Jinx ) come up with a plan where they will contact the Danger Girl team (Cover Girl had previously met Johnny Barracuda .) The team shows up and exposes the U.S. president as Zarana in disguise. Soon enough it is revealed that the Danger Girl team already has an operative in place and she informs them of the plan. Firefly is to head to Moscow and detonate one of the missiles while Major Bludd is to go to Beijing to detonate another. Three teams head out, one to each of the two cities and the third to the Cobra base. By now Abbey is under suspicion of Baroness , Destro and Cobra Commander and is captured by Zartan when she attempts to free Scarlett and Flint. While they are trying to escape a team of Low Light , Snake Eyes and Stalker arrive to free them. Meanwhile in Beijing a team of Jinx, Johnny Barracuda and Sonya Savage stop Major Bludd while a team of Sydney Savage , Cover Girl and Roadblock stop Firefly. It is soon revealed that there is another missile which is headed for the homing beacon which Zarana has placed on the USS Flagg. Silicon Valerie , Duke and Lady Jaye quickly deal with it. Meanwhile at the Cobra base Storm Shadow has arrived to stop the Joes and he engages Snake-Eyes in combat. Eventually this group is also able to escape, while blowing up the base and they are all reunited on the USS Flagg. Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Female